Color agnosia
Color agnosia (agnosia: Greek for non-knowledge) is a medical or psychological condition that prevents a person from recognizing colors (even though the eyes are capable of distinguishing them). It is a specific form of agnosia, and generally results from damage to the visual cortex, often in V4 (as opposed to most other kinds of color blindness, which derive from photoreceptors. It is also known as "central achromatopsia". It should be distinguished from color anomia, which is a condition where the patient can distinguish between colors but cannot connect those colors to their names. See also *Achromatopsia *Visual agnosia References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Beauvois, M.-F., & Saillant, B. (1985). Optic aphasia for colours and colour agnosia: A distinction between visual and visuo-verbal impairments in the processing of colours: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 2(1) Feb 1985, 1-48. *Benson, D. F. (1989). Disorders of visual gnosis. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Benson, D. F., Segarra, J., & Albert, M. L. (1974). Visual agnosia-prosopagnosia: A clinicopathologic correlation: Archives of Neurology Vol 30(4) Apr 1974, 307-310. *Bruyer, R. (1977). Color agnosia: A brief review: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 77(3) May-Jun 1977, 309-338. *Coslett, H. B., & Saffran, E. M. (1992). Disorders of higher visual processing: Theoretical and clinical perspectives. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Damasio, A. R. (1983). Pure alexia: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 6(3) Mar 1983, 93-96. *Davidoff, J. (1996). Lewandowsky's case of object-colour agnosia. Oxford, England: Psychology/Erlbaum (Uk) Taylor & Fr. *Dubois-Poulsen, A. (1982). Colour vision in brain lesions: Documenta Ophthalmologica Proceedings Series Vol 33 1982, 429-439. *Dumont, I., Griggio, A., Dupont, H., & Jacquy, J. (1981). About a case of visual agnosia with prosopagnosia and colour agnosia: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 81(1) Jan-Feb 1981, 25-45. *Goldenberg, G. (1992). Loss of visual imagery and loss of visual knowledge: A case study: Neuropsychologia Vol 30(12) Dec 1992, 1081-1099. *Hecaen, H., Goldblum, M. C., Masure, M. C., & Ramier, A. M. (1974). A new observation of object agnosia: Is the specific deficit for the visual modality one of association or of categorization? : Neuropsychologia Vol 12(4) Oct 1974, 447-464. *Klein, R., & Stack, J. J. (1953). Visual agnosia and alternating dominance: analysis of a case: Journal of Mental Science 99 1953, 749-762. *Lange, J. (1988). Agnosia and apraxia. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Levine, D. N. (1978). Prosopagnosia and visual object agnosia: A behavioral study: Brain and Language Vol 5(3) May 1978, 341-365. *McMonagle, P., Deering, F., Berliner, Y., & Kertesz, A. (2006). The cognitive profile of posterior cortical atrophy: Neurology Vol 66(3) Feb 2006, 331-338. *Nijboer, T. C. W., van der Smagt, M., van Zandvoort, M. J. E., & de Haan, E. H. F. (2007). Colour agnosia impairs the recognition of natural but not of non-natural scenes: Cognitive Neuropsychology Vol 24(2) Mar 2007, 152-161. *Nijboer, T. C. W., van Zandvoort, M. J. E., & de Haan, E. H. F. (2006). Covert colour processing in colour agnosia: Neuropsychologia Vol 44(8) 2006, 1437-1443. *Nijboer, T. C. W., van Zandvoort, M. J. E., & de Haan, E. H. F. (2007). A familial factor in the development of colour agnosia: Neuropsychologia Vol 45(8) 2007, 1961-1965. *Pena-Casanova, J., Roig-Rovira, T., Bermudez, A., & Tolosa-Sarro, E. (1985). Optic aphasia, optic apraxia, and loss of dreaming: Brain and Language Vol 26(1) Sep 1985, 63-71. *Schiavetto, A. (1998). Plasticity and compensation in a childhood case of visual agnosia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stengel, E. (1948). The syndrome of visual alexia with colour agnosia: Journal of Mental Science 94 1948, 46-58. *Taylor, A. (1972). Perceptual defects in patients with lesions of right or left hemisphere: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 1(3) Fal 1972, 91-97. *Woodward, T. S., Dixon, M. J., Mullen, K. T., Christensen, K. M., & Bub, D. N. (1999). Analysis of errors in color agnosia: A single-case study: Neurocase Vol 5(2) 1999, 95-108. Additional material Books Papers External links * agnosia * Central achromatopsia: behavioral, anatomic, and physiologic aspects. * Overview Category:Agnosia Category:Color perception